Pardonne moi
by Little Evy
Summary: Disclamer : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Rumplestiltskin vient de choisir le pouvoir a l'amour et il le regret plus que tout.


Once Upon a Time … dans un château fait de magie, vivez le Ténébreux.

« Part, et ne rient plus jamais… » C'est mots résonner dans sa tête, comment avais-t-il pu lui dire cela, d'un ton si froid et avec un visage si impassible….

Il était assis sur sa chaise en bout de cette immense table, dans cette immense pièce de cet immense château, qui lui s'emblait, maintenant, bien trop grand. Mais surtout trop vide, trop sombre, trop froid… Comme si le soleil qui illuminer sa vie venais de laisser place aux ténèbres les plus sombre.

Une tasse trônée au milieu de la table, une si petite tasse… comment une si petite chose pouvait avoir autant d'importance pour lui ? Une chose si anodine, si fragile… Il la fixée comme si elle était magique, a force de la regarder, de prier, peut être reviendrait-elle…

« Vous êtes un lâche… » Comment 4 petit mots pouvais faire autant de mal … c'êtes un lâche, certes, mais pourquoi cela fessait aussi mal a entendre ?

« Vous regretterez d'avoir choisi le pouvoir a l'amour ! » Si elle s'avait, si elle s'avait a qu'elle points il le regrettez, depuis tellement de temps il regretter…

Il avait tout perdu en devenant le Ténébreux mais il ne pouvait abandonner, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé, mais la perdre lui rappeler trop de souvenir douloureux, ça fessait si mal de les avoir perdu, perdu par sa propre faute, si il n'avait pas été si « lâche » …

Maintiennent il se sentait comme cette tasse qui trôner aux milieux de la table, seul et cassé, brisé et fragile comme de la porcelaine…

Assit dans l'ombre, toujours fixant cette tasse, une fumer noir s'accumula devant lui…. « Elle ! » se dit-il. Ses poings se serraient sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

Puis la fumée ce dissipas laissant passe a une femme vêtu d'une longue robe noire, de cheveux ébène et des lèvres aussi rouge que le sang.

- Que fait tu ici Régina, Lança le ténébreux d'une voix sinistre.

- J'ai un contrat, au sujet d'une sirène, la routine… Dit-elle avec un grand sourire placarder sur son visage.

Qu'elles sentiment grisent que de le voir souffrir, tout perdre comme elle avait tout perdu.

- Vous saviez que… comment s'appeler-t-elle déjà, vous savez, la princesse qui vous a servie de bonne….

- Belle… Dit-il d'un air maussade.

Rien que de prononcer son nom il sentie ses boyaux se tordre et son cœur se serre, s'écrasent dans sa poitrine. Comment osez-t-elle parlait d'elle et de cette façon qui plus ais ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui tordre le coup.

- Oui c'est ça, Belle…

Ce sourire sur son visage, le narguent pour le faire souffrir, il le savait sa l'amuser. Peut-être l'avait-il mérité ?

- Elle a étés bien mal accueilli a son retour, son père la torturer et enfermer dans une tour, la pauvre fille été tellement désespérer qu'elle a mis fin a ses jour…

Elle le fixée, elle aimer ça… elle prenait plaisir a lui annoncer cela, d'une voix si… naturelle, calme…

- Bien, je vais vous laissez… Bonne journée mon chère Ténébreux… Dit-elle si théâtralement que ça sonné faut.

Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, sous le choc, horrifier, quand elle fut partie il se leva de sa chaise. S'avancent près de sa vitrine et de ses trophées, de toutes ses petites choses qu'il avait gardés, par fierté, par orgueil ? Peu importe la seul vue de ses objet le mottât hors de lui.

Il envoyât tous valsé d'un revers de la main et en jetât contre les murs. Le bruit du vers qui se brisent et du métal qui tombe résonné dans toute la pièce.

Il tombât a genoux au milieu de ses chose brisé, brisé comme lui l'était. Des larmes coulais sur ses joues rêches, si il n'avait pas était aussi lâche, si il n'avait pas eu aussi peur… peut-être serais-t-elle encore en vie…

Il ne pouvait rester là a se lamenter. Il était le Ténébreux, les gens le craignait, il était puissant et n'avais pas de cœur, voilà comment les gens le voyait et voilà comment ils devraient toujours le voir, sans faiblesse ni faille. Il devait retrouver son fils et réparer son erreur… en son honneur…. Il se leva dans un élan de courage.

Il prit la tasse, la caressa du bout de ses doit fin, il ferma les yeux un instant revoyant cette scène, ou elle l'avait ébrécher, revoyant son visage si beau, son sourire si doux…

Il la posa sur un présentoir de bois, l'affichant en trophée, parce que celui-là en était un, il avait un cœur et cette tasse, il la garderait a jamais et il n'oubliera jamais.


End file.
